


What Happens Under The Mistletoe...

by teenybirdy



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Light Angst, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenybirdy/pseuds/teenybirdy
Summary: It's Christmas after Paris. Miranda and Andy are in an on/off thing because of the divorce. Stephen turns up to give things another go...





	What Happens Under The Mistletoe...

**Author's Note:**

> This one is going out with a massive shout out to all those over on the DWP - Mirandy page on Facebook who provided my drunk ass with prompts. I promise I will work through them :D  
> I'm flagging this with a small NSFW warning! This is unedited, feel free to let me know of any typo's major grammatical errors.
> 
> As always, I am just fooling with these characters. I make no money from them and Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox own them.

Andy left in Paris, even after Miranda found her back at the hotel and demanded she stay. She refused and it was the best and the worst decision she had ever made. The best because she had a seriously hot night with a certain Editor-in-Chief, a night that had seen her orgasming multiple times as Miranda played her body in ways no one else ever had, the worst because, after that night, Miranda pretty much ignored her.

She learned the hard way how little she meant to Miranda when Greg Hill had told her of the words in her recommendation. It became clear their night together meant nothing. The fact was, regardless of her ability to make the older woman scream her name in pleasure, she was Miranda Priestly's greatest disappointment. And yet, she hadn't been able to resist walking past Elias Clarke, and upon seeing Miranda, like a complete fool, she waved and was met with a blank stare.

She had shaken it off and got on with her life. She was doing well at the Mirror and Greg seemed pleased with her, although he wasn't always effusive with his praise. She proved daily that she deserved to be there, despite Miranda's words.

And then the month before, a knock on her apartment door late one evening produced the editor. In her sleepy state, she let Miranda drag her to her bedroom and do to her all the things she'd dreamed of since their last encounter. When she woke up the next day, Miranda was gone, and all that was left to prove it hadn't been just another vivid dream was a hickey on her inner thigh and collarbone and the lingering scent of the woman's perfume. She'd not heard from the older woman since.

Now, it was Christmas Eve and she was circling the room at some poxy publishing Christmas event at The Cloisters, working the busy room, at the request of her boss and trying to coax people into giving her a few words. She had left Doug, who had agreed to be her plus one thanks to the free bar, flirting with the bartender. She knew Miranda was present but had so far managed to dodge her.

Spotting Christian Thompson, she weaved her way into a noisy crowd in an attempt to dodge him. As she was jostled she heard her name being called and looked over her shoulder into the startled, yet happy eyes of her one-time colleague and self-proclaimed Fairy Godfather, Nigel Kipling. By his side stood a stony-faced, Miranda Priestly.

Andy gave him a look that told him of her uneasiness, but he still beckoned her over. She sighed, and closing her eyes, gave herself a moment to collect herself. Squaring her shoulders, she plastered a dazzling smile on her face and stepped towards the fashionable pair. "Good evening, Nigel..." Andy looked at Miranda and her smile faltered slightly. Nodding once at the older woman she continued her greeting. "...Miranda. It's lovely to see you both." The lie was obvious and Nigel laughed.

Pulling her into his arms, Nigel wrapped her up in a tight hug and whispered in her ear. "Now, don't be like that, Six. You know this is an Elias Clarke sponsored event. Miranda hasn't been able to keep her eyes off you all night. She's also been excessively devilish since you left, nothing is good enough. And to be honest, if I hear her muttering one more time about how her Andréa wouldn't be so incompetent, I swear on this year's Valentino collection, I will kill her and then you."

"Don't exaggerate." Andy hissed as she kissed his cheek. "It is fantastic to see you." She declared loudly enough for Miranda to hear. Pulling back she eyed Miranda warily.

In a move that was surprising, Miranda leaned in and brushed soft kisses on her cheeks. Not the usual air kisses, but real, honest to God, contact. Andy pulled back, shock filtering through her eyes. "Andréa, you look quite dashing in that suit. As always, you are a vision in Chanel." Miranda murmured quietly.

Looking up into Miranda's piercing blue eyes, she noted something akin to yearning and hope. "Thank you, and likewise. But you are, as always, resplendent in Valentino." Andy blushed as Miranda smirked. "Well, I should let you get on and greet those worth greeting. Take care." She tried to smile and spun on her heel. Taking three steps away she came face to face with Christian.

Her smile disappeared as he leered at her, licking his lips as he eyed the cleavage showcased by the silver silk blouse she wore under the slim fit, black tailored Chanel suit jacket. He grinned down at her and she balled her fists at her sides.

"Well, well, look at what we have here? If it isn't the Mirror's newest intrepid reporter, rubbing shoulders with publishing royalty. It's nice to see you, Andy Sachs." He looked beyond her and his smile widened. "I suppose, once a Miranda Girl, always a Miranda Girl. Using your contacts well, I see?"

"Fuck off, Christian." Andy hissed. She heard Miranda gasp at the profanity as she made to brush past the man.

"Andy, baby! Is that any way to treat an old beau? " Christian asked, clutching his chest and pretending to be hurt by her words.

"Beau? Baby? You have got to be shitting me? Now, unless you want the pointy end of my Blahnik in those tiny little bollocks of yours, back the Hell off." Andy grew more furious at the sight of the man. Her anger with him, and herself, for Paris, rushed over her.

Looking around, Andy saw many of her old Runway colleagues forming a protective semi-circle around her. This included Jocelyn, Emily, Lucia and Serena. Miranda's signature scent overwhelmed her senses as she and Nigel stepped to either side of her and Miranda's warm hand rested reassuringly on her lower back as Nigel held her wrist.

"Come on, Andy. Surely you know I'm yanking your chain?" Christian wheedled.

"No, I do not know that. What I do know is that you, along with Jacqueline Follett and certain others, plotted to push an extraordinary woman out of the job she has given her life to. You would have lined your own pockets with the spoils of her talent and hard work." Andy's jaw clenched. "You would have done that and then jumped ship when things began to fail, as surely they would under the incompetence of Jacqueline as an inferior editor. You call me Miranda Girl, damn straight I am. I am proud of the fact that I worked for such an incredible person. That's all."

There were a few chuckles at Miranda's signature dismissal coming from the usually gentle brunette. A few were stunned at the strength of her anger, but those who had seen the manoeuvring against Miranda from a distance understood fully, others had heard of Andy's night with the so-called stud in Paris and of her dismissal of him when she found he was working against Miranda. Hearing the reasons for Andy's anger confirmed to all those present that her loyalty had always and continued to lie with the editor, and by extension, Runway.

Christian looked furious as he stormed away and Andy caught Emily's breathless murmur. "That was bloody magnificent." She glanced at Emily and saw she was wearing a Westwood dress she'd picked up in Paris. Her makeup was dramatic and she looked positively stunning.

Giving the redhead a small grin she untangled her wrist from Nigel's hand and stepped away from Miranda's warmth. Miranda took hold of her elbow and gestured with a flick of her head towards the terrace. Andy nodded and once again she felt Miranda's hand on her lower back as the moved through the crowd, with every pair of eyes on them, and stepped onto the terrace.

As she stepped onto the terrace she heard the door snick shut before she was spun around and Miranda snared her lips in a hungry kiss. Andy pulled away and backed off, wrapping her arms around her stomach and she saw the flash of hurt in Miranda's eyes.

"I'm sorry," Miranda whispered. "I realise I have not treated you well."

Andy's jaw clenched. "You treated me like a damn booty call. You came to my apartment, ravaged me until the early hours, leaving me branded by the way, and then slipped away before the sun had even risen." Andy glared at her. "Was it your mission to make me feel cheap? Well done, you succeeded." She turned and stepped towards the low wall overlooking what she knew was a beautiful garden, but not before she saw the pain of her words hit Miranda enough for her to recoil.

"Stephen has made things difficult," Miranda whispered.

"I know." Andy sighed. "Page Six has been particularly vocal."

Miranda rolled her eyes at the mention of the tabloid. "I did not wish for you to be dragged into the mess," Miranda stated. "I hoped to protect you until it was all over. I swore I would keep my distance, but I found it impossible." Miranda tried to explain.

Andy shook her head. "I can't do this, Miranda. There's a part of me that just wants to hold on to you and never let go, but you are not mine to hold."

"Yes, you are," Miranda stated. "I am yours. I have been yours since that final night in Paris." Miranda sighed. "Since before, if I am honest. I realise I have gone about this totally the wrong way. What a complete fool I have been. I have always acted foolishly where you are concerned." Miranda stepped to her side, and her hand rested on her bicep. "Give me a chance to fix this. Just one more chance, Andréa, please."

The plea had Andy turning to face Miranda and she saw the same expression she had spotted when she had gazed at the editor after their greeting. A deep yearning and a flicker of hope. Her heart clenched.

The hope in Miranda's eyes was her undoing. Unable to stop herself, she stepped closer and pulled Miranda close, wrapping her arms around the smaller woman and held her tightly.

Miranda nuzzled the crook of Andy's neck and took a shuddering breath, her shoulders sagging in relief as Andy's warmth surrounded her. "This isn't really the place for such a discussion, Miranda. We could be seen and..."

"I don't care," Miranda whispered.

"And Stephen?" Andy queried.

"Pushing for another chance now he realises he will get nothing from the dissolution of our marriage," Miranda told her. "But he is not who I want."

"He would be the more suitable choice, Miranda." Andy closed her eyes. "He, like you, has worked for years to achieve a certain position in society. I am still working towards that, and I have many years ahead to reach even a quarter of what you have achieved. I write filler pieces and obits, and when Greg is stuck I get to attend events and chase quotes from dull socialites for the social pages." She pulled back, catching Miranda's eyes. "Surely you can see just how unequal we are?"

"You hold more power than you realise, Andréa," Miranda stated. "I don't want to watch your career from the sidelines, I want to be by your side, as your champion, supporting you in what I know will be a meteoric rise." Miranda sighed. "I hear good things about you, your work speaks for itself, your work ethic puts others to shame, and you are being noticed by the right people."

"But if we go further, I will just be noticed for being with you." Andy attempted to reason. "People will question my every achievement."

"People who do not know you, perhaps," Miranda admitted. "Why are you throwing up barriers that do not need to be erected? Why are you fighting this, Andréa?"

"Self-preservation," Andy admitted. "You have this capacity to break me and I don't know if I can trust in my own strength to pull myself back together."

Miranda turned and looked out towards the darkened gardens. "I held on to hope, that we could somehow..." She shrugged her shoulders elegantly. "...thank you, for your honesty." Miranda turned away and stepped towards the doors leading back into the event.

"Miranda, wait..." Andy hated seeing Miranda look so defeated. Her fingers wrapped around Miranda's wrist, halting her steps. "You should have told me, taken the time to explain." Andy swallowed. "I wouldn't have been left believing this didn't actually matter to you, that I didn't ma...matter." Her voice broke. "I would have understood."

Miranda turned and cupped her face, brushing her cheek softly with her thumb. "You do matter, very much so, Andréa. I have missed you."

"I've missed you too," Andy admitted nervously.

A genuine smile blossomed on Miranda's face at the admission. "My girls ask after you quite often. It seems they also grew rather fond of you." Miranda stated, her smile lighting up her face.

Andy smiled softly. "How are the little imps?"

"They prepared open warfare on the press but they are good, happier. It seems my concern over the loss of Stephen was misplaced. They seemed sadder upon hearing you had left me...us...um, Runway." Miranda faltered and Andy could see the faint blush rising up her cheeks. "They are with their father tonight, but they will be home for lunch tomorrow."

"That's good, that they will be home." Andy broke away from Miranda's gentle touch. "Tell them I said hey."

"You could tell them yourself if you came for dinner." Miranda offered lightly.

Andy sensed Miranda's hesitance. "Dinner?" She queried.

"Or lunch, whatever is suitable for you." Miranda frowned. "If you do not have plans, that is."

"Because I am new I haven't accrued vacation leave, or I'd be home, um, in Ohio. So, I'm on the early shift on Boxing Day, helping with the online edition, and I didn't have time to grocery shop today, so..." Andy bit her lip. "...my plan was leftover takeout and a boxset or Netflix," Andy admitted.

"You are not eating food poisoning in a carton, Andréa." Miranda was firm. "My word, what am I going to do with you?"

"You could take me home and unwrap me." The thought escaped unfiltered and Andy slapped her hand over her mouth. "Ignore the fact I said that." She whispered, embarrassed.

Miranda let out a tinkling laugh and shook her head. "Do not be absurd, Andréa, why would I wish to forget that?" Miranda caught her eyes. "Now, come along. I think a glass of champagne is in order whilst I arrange the car. It seems I have an unexpected gift to unwrap."

"Yes, Miranda," Andy smirked.

Miranda held her hand out and Andy took it, lacing their fingers. Miranda tugged her towards the door but before opening it, she raised their entwined hands and kissed Andy's hand.

"I will let go if you wish and we can pretend there is no more between us than out former employer-employee relationship," Miranda whispered. "I do not wish to make you uncomfortable."

"Me, uncomfortable? Heaven's, did you fall and smack your pretty little head in the last three months?" Andy teased before turning serious. "I will be the envy of every single person in that room, Miranda. I am the lucky one."

Stunned by the words, Miranda's eyes widened. "It is I who am the fortunate one."

Keeping their fingers entwined, Miranda opened the door and music and the noise of much talk and merriment erupted around them. Miranda came to a halt and she pulled her hand free. In front of them was a red-faced Stephen Tomlinson.

He smiled widely at the sight before him. "M'randa, honey. Where have you been?"

Miranda tore her eyes away from the man and Andy knew her own would be holding the devastation she felt at his presence. Was Miranda lying when she said it wasn't him she wanted?

Miranda turned her eyed back onto her ex-husband. "I was busy." She snapped. "Not that it is, nor will it ever be, any of your concern."

Stephen ignored Miranda's clipped, icy tone and laughed. "There she is, my old lady, the dragon."

There was a muted gasp as people overheard his words and Miranda stiffened. Andy's hands balled into fists and she wished she was strong enough to knock the drunken asshole on his butt.

Pulling out a sprig of mistletoe, Stephen held it above his head." You owe me a kiss," He chuckled, looking down his nose at her. Looking being Miranda he spotted Andy. "And you're next Ahn-dréy-uh."

Taking a step back into Andy, Miranda stiffened. "Excuse me?"

Stephen shook the mistletoe above his head. "In your dreams, dickhead." Andy hissed, stepping past Miranda. "Now let Miranda pass."

Stephen grimaced. "Who wants to kiss a fat bitch like you anyway?" He waved Andy away dismissively. "But tradition dictates that my lovely dragon gets a kiss before she leaves."

Miranda caught Andy's eyes, pleading for help. Andy watched as Stephen licked his lips in anticipation and leaned in. Making a decision, before he could make his move, Andy made hers. Stepping between Miranda and her ex, Andy stood directly under the mistletoe dangling from Stephen's fingers. She snaked her hands up Miranda's jaw and pulled her close, catching Miranda's lips in a gentle kiss.

Her intention was to satisfy the tradition Stephen laid claim to, but the brush of their lips made Andy forget everything. Closing her eyes, she continued to caress Miranda's lips with her own and felt the kiss being returned.

Before the moment overwhelmed them, Andy pulled back and saw Miranda looking star-struck. Glancing over her shoulder she caught Stephen's eyes. "Consider the tradition met and Miranda kissed," Andy stated firmly. "Now, fuck off."

Stephen gaped, his mouth opening and closing as his face turned deathly pale. "You...you ki..kissed my wife?" He stuttered, his arm falling to the side and shoulders slumping.

"Mm, I believe she is your ex-wife, but yes. Yes, I did." Andy grinned happily as she looked around. She saw disbelief and amusement in various eyes across the room and chuckled at the shock on Stephen's face. His reaction was priceless. The laughter seemed to wake Miranda from her stupor and she smirked up into Andy's face.

Stephen glared at his wife. "Honey, I..."

Miranda held up a hand. "Do not 'honey' me, Stephen. After everything, I wouldn't even kiss you under general anaesthetic, never mind under fucking Mistletoe." Miranda hissed furiously. "Stop making a fool of yourself and disappear to wherever it is you call home."

Stephen gathered his wits, turning to the bar he stumbled towards Christian, dropping the mistletoe on the floor. "Thompson, you said she'd be happy to see me. Why would you let me embarrass myself like that?"

Christian turned towards Stephen and as he did so, Doug stepped forward and dealt him an uppercut that left him spinning until he landed on his ass.

Doug jumped from foot to foot shaking his hand. "Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow." He hissed. Seeing Christian trying to raise himself, his antics stopped and he glowered down at the man. "You know, from the first moment I laid eyes on you as you flirted with Andy at some swanky, pretentious art gallery, I knew you were a colossal jerk off." He glanced towards Miranda and nodded once. "You may treat other women like shit, but not my Andy, and certainly not the Queen of Fashion." Doug downed his drink. "Well, as a Queen in my own right, I declare I am off to party!" Doug waved at Andy and Miranda before rushing from the venue with a shout. "Peace out!" Loud laughter followed him from the room.

"How much has he had to drink?" Miranda murmured.

Andy groaned. "Um, probably too much. I should go..." She trailed off as Nigel stepped towards them.

"Emily and Serena have your friend, Doug, in hand. I will ensure he gets home safe, Six." Nigel beamed and wagged his finger at them. "Look at you, you two gorgeous ladies. I had a feeling when you collided it would be spectacular." He kissed both their cheeks. "Emily called Roy, and he is waiting. Happy Holidays." Nigel made a swift exit leaving Miranda and Andy looking at each other, stunned by the events.

"My darling, you realise there's no turning back now?" Miranda asked with a smile.

"Yup." Andy made the 'p' pop and Miranda's smile widened. "But who said I wanna turn back." She pulled Miranda into her side, whispering in her ear. "I'm willing to give this a chance if you are, but I warn you now, there will be no kissing anyone else under the mistletoe. Ever!"

"Yes, Andréa." Miranda agreed happily. "But what happens under the mistletoe, stays under the mistletoe." Seeing Andy's grin, she leaned closer. "Now, how about we take this back to the house?"

Andy nodded and holding her arm for Miranda, was pleased when she took it, and they walked side by side out of the venue. Roy smiled widely at the sight of them together and moving quickly opened the door for Miranda, watching as she slid to the far side of the back seat to make room for Andy. He looked at Andy and saw her shy smile.

"God, it's good to see you," Roy uttered.

Andy's smile widened. "And you." She squeezed his hand as she slid past him and next to Miranda.

Closing the door quickly, he moved to the driver's seat, not waiting for instructions, she slid the privacy glass into place and pulled out into traffic.

Andy had a hard time taking her eyes off of Miranda. She knew under the gorgeous Valentino gown, Miranda wore 5-inch stilettos. She let herself imagine what else she wore under the gown. Would it be sexy lace or silk panties and a matching bra? Was she wearing stockings and a garter belt?

Miranda crossed her legs, revealing more of her thighs from the split in her gown. Andy caressed Miranda's thigh lightly and sensed Miranda's body responding to her touch. Miranda shifted a little allowing Andy further access to her bare thigh.

Miranda broke her reverie, setting soft music playing. Andy recognised the song and smiled. Ella Henderson's Yours played softly.

_**And I will find my strength to untame my mouth** _   
_**When I used to be afraid of the words** _   
_**But with you, I've learned just to let it out** _   
_**Now my heart is ready to burst** _

_**'Cause I, I feel like I'm ready for love** _   
_**And I wanna be your everything and more** _   
_**And I know every day you say it** _   
_**But I just want you to be sure** _   
_**That I'm yours.** _

Andy closed her eyes and savoured the moment. Feeling Miranda move closer, her eyes blazed open and the look in her eyes showed so much emotion as she leaned over to Andy and kissed her.

Miranda's kiss was slow and enticing, and when Andy pulled back to look into her eyes, no words were necessary as they began to kiss again, deepening their kisses until their breath became heavier. The music continued to soothe them.

They became lost in the throes of passion as Andy pulled Miranda onto her lap and their hands slowly teased and touched as they kissed. Moving her hand under Miranda's gown, Andy was not surprised at how wet Miranda was. Slowly, deliberately, she slid her fingers under the edge of Miranda's silk panties and through the wetness between her legs causing the older woman's moans to fill the air. She rubbed Miranda's swollen clit in small circular strokes, continuing to kiss her lips before moving down her neck and sucking lightly at her pulse point. Miranda grabbed Andy's head needing her closer and captured her lips in a demanding kiss. Her heart beat so fast as Andy's fingers massaged her clit harder and harder, she knew she was close to climaxing.

Andy increased her efforts, sliding first one finger, then another inside Miranda's throbbing core. Warm juices spread over her hand as she pushed Miranda over the edge and coaxed her through her orgasm. She felt warm lips kissing and sucking on her hardened nipples through her blouse and groaned, wishing she had also worn a dress.

Miranda moaned as Andy pulled her fingers from inside her. Andy popped them into her mouth, licking Miranda's essence from her fingers before catching Miranda's eyes and smiling innocently down at her. Miranda smiled as she looked deep into her eyes and she felt secure in the bubble of their love and was stunned when Miranda turned in her lap and straddled her thighs.

Fumbling with the buttons of her blouse, Miranda's hands cupped Andy's breasts and squeezed. She bent to take a nipple into her mouth through the lace of Andy's bra as her hand moved lower to rub against Andy's pants. Andy arched into the urgent touch, wanting Miranda's hands on her, in her. She groaned in frustration.

The music continued to assault Andy's senses and her heart beat faster as Miranda unbuttoned her trousers, pulled the zip down and snaked her hand in her panties, rubbing her clit slowly. Andy's body began to thrum as she moved against Miranda's fingers, wanting to feel her hand inside her aching pussy.

Miranda slid a single finger deep inside and Andy moaned, sliding down more into the seat as Miranda used a second and then a third finger to tease her. Miranda's fingers worked their magic as she moved slowly in, and out. Her movements soft and slow, as Andy became hotter and wetter.

Andy moved, causing Miranda to lean closer to tease her tongue over the defined muscle in her neck. Andy felt her pleasure building and knew she was close. And yet, Miranda's fingers moved even slower, deliberately prolonging the moment. Andy rocked her hips against Miranda's fingers, pulling them in further and she felt the tightening sensation building deep within. She moaned, low and deep as her orgasm claimed her, biting her lip to stop the screams of pleasure from tearing from her throat.

The car started to slow and Miranda smiled. Andy could see the happiness filling Miranda's eyes. She reached to help Miranda adjust herself and fastened her trousers and blouse quickly. Looking down, she saw her blouse was ruined. Shaking her head, she pulled her jacket closed and smirked at Miranda.

As the car came to a full stop, Andy kissed Miranda gently as the Editor took her hand and gave in a squeeze.

Roy knew to wait for the signal from Miranda and she schooled her featured as she knocked on the glass partition. He stepped out of the car and opened the door for them. He gave Andy a knowing smile as she slid from the car, followed by a seemingly perfect put together Miranda.

Miranda reached for Andy's hand as they walked quickly toward the front door. Andy could barely contain her joy at being with Miranda again. She fidgeted impatiently as Miranda struggled with her keys.

"Patience, my Andréa." Miranda raised an elegant eyebrow at her and Andy's smile blossomed.

Miranda pushed the door open and found herself being swept into Andy's arms and the door kicked shut behind them. Andy growled. "Patience is not a virtue and good things don't come to those who wait or move at a glacial pace, but to those who take action, commit, put in the work, persist, and persevere."

Miranda chuckled against her neck. "Well, by all means, take action and put in the work. After all, why wait?"

"Indeed, why wait?" Andy spun on her feet and pressed Miranda against the wall. "When all I ever want is here in my arms?" She bent her head and kissed Miranda deeply. "What happens against this wall, stays against this wall, and the same goes for the stairs, your bed and your desk." Miranda moaned. "I want you to remember me when you are going about your everyday life and smile at the memories we create together."

Miranda ran her hands through the hair at Andy's neck as she trailed her lips down her neck, kissing, licking, nipping and sucking "I will spend my life remembering you, because there's this thing, my stupid heart, whispering your name with every beat, and loving you always."

**xxxxxxxxx**


End file.
